


Сила искусства

by Loony_yellow



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Некоторые говорят, что поэзия вогонов ужасна...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сила искусства

Существо сидит на полу, привязанное к столбу. У него вытянутое лицо и длинные пальцы рук. И большие уши — самое прекрасное, что может быть у существ. Путы стягивают его запястья и натягивают кожу на лбу, а через мгновенье его лицо исказит выражение невероятной муки, а уши… Ах, эти прекрасные уши.

Вогон откашливается несколько раз, медленно, почти напоказ открывает книгу и тянется к микрофону. Все автостопщики знают, что ожидает их при попадании на вогонский корабль, а значит, каждый из них готов умереть страшной смертью. А ещё они очень предсказуемы и почти все ведут себя одинаково.

Сначала, с первых же слов, они зажмуриваются и сжимают зубы — если они у них, конечно же, есть. Потом, на второй строфе, лицо их приобретает такое приятное выражение вселенской муки. А на третьем четверостишии они начинают молить — каждый на своём языке, но вавилонская рыбка знает своё дело. «Пожалуйста, о Зарквон, нет, пожалуйста, не надо!» — шепчут, шипят и умоляют они на все лады. А уже на шестом четверостишии начинают кричать.

Это существо ничем не отличается от всех предыдущих, и вогон удовлетворённо хмыкает, слыша его первый крик. Он останавливается, давая существу передышку, надежду на то, что всё ещё может кончиться хорошо — ложную надежду.

— Как тебе мои стихи? — спрашивает вогон, но существо только продолжает монотонно стонать. — Что ж, прекрасно, тогда продолжим.

Да, все они предсказуемы — через пару минут существо прокусывает себе нижнюю губу, потому что слишком сильно закусывало её, стараясь не кричать. Оно дёргается, безрезультатно стараясь вырваться из пут. Ремни стягивают кожу, и через некоторое время она истирается и лопается, и тонкие струйки крови стекают, покрывая кожу ни с чем несравнимым узором, и капают на пол.

Вогоны, сидящие вокруг и наблюдающие за спектаклем, ёрзают на стульях, наслаждаясь зрелищем. Автостопщик ёрзает тоже, и если бы он не был привязан, он бы уже вовсю катался по полу от боли.

Вогон продолжает читать. Через пару минут он сделает очередную передышку — убивать существо сразу было бы ужасной глупостью. Он будет мучить его ещё долго — дождётся, пока у существа лопнут барабанные перепонки — если они, конечно же, есть, — пока не вытечет из существа вся кровь, пятная и так запятнанные полы. Этот автостопщик не первый и уж точно не последний.

Но каждый раз, когда вогон читает стихи, это почти как впервые — так же прекрасно.

Он останавливается. Существо тяжело дышит, повисая на путах, но уже ничего не говорит.

— Обед, — кивает вогон. — Продолжим через полчаса.

Он отходит к столу, закрывает книгу и любовно поглаживает её пальцами.

Некоторые говорят, что поэзия вогонов ужасна. Они ошибаются — она прекрасна. Прекрасна настолько, что за неё можно — и нужно — умереть.


End file.
